Blunted Affect
by Little.Misanthrope
Summary: 2P Omega!verse fanfic. Alfred is an orphaned omega who falls into the clutches of Arthur and Ivan. The two men run a shady business and Alfred far too trusting in a world this cruel. Can the strange French doctor and his son save him or will Alfred be trapped with Arthur and Ivan forever? Warnings inside. CanAme


Um, I hope you guys all like my new fic. It is set in the 2P universe, so characters won't be exactly like they are in canon.

It's also an Alpha/Beta/Omega universe fic. If you guys have any questions about my specific omega!verse, please ask.

Idea is originally by Cosumosu/Shieunni on tumblr. I just offered to write it for her. My fic will differ from her original idea mostly in the main pairing. Also, I'll put mirror links for this fic on my profile. It's currently hosted on tumblr and I plan to host it on AO3 as well.

Warnings for this chapter: Violence, almost noncon

* * *

The world was cruel.

At a young age, Alfred learned about the cruelty of society when he was bullied at school because of his nature. Why did it matter what he was? He was just a kid like everyone else and he most certainly was not _weak_, just because he was an Omega. His tormentors had learned that very quickly when Alfred took a baseball bat to them.

The school and the town had not taken kindly to Alfred hospitalizing some Alphas. There had even been protesters outside his home, screaming at his parents to teach their child his proper place. Despite the hatred his parents faced, Alfred's mother and father never responded with hatred or violence of their own and when Alfred was expelled from school, they actually seemed happy. Being expelled from elementary school wasn't a big deal for him. In fact, Alfred preferred being home schooled by his parents and they seemed more than happy to have him safely at home.

His parents were the kindest and most understanding people Alfred had ever known. Even though they were Betas, a higher status than himself, they treated him as though he was their equal and not a male Omega, the lowest status, even lower than female Omegas. They never answered any offers of money to marry him off to some Alpha once he came of age. Nor did they restrict his education to home economics; instead, they allowed Alfred's interest in science to flourish, a study that was usually restricted to Alphas and Betas. His parents wanted a society where everyone was treated equally, where there son could be whatever he wanted, and in a society that revolved around violently enforced classism, Alfred counted himself extremely lucky to have parents like them.

They raised him well and even put him on suppressants when he reached puberty to make his heats easier on him. Alfred's parents allowed him to work out and participate in sports, something that not many Omegas had the opportunity to experience, due to the stereotype of them being weak and in need of others' protection. Life with his parents was kind and Alfred was happy, eventually forgetting about awful society outside his home.

That is, until the day he returned home from the gym to find his parents gone. He waited and waited until a week had passed and his parents' bodies had been found haphazardly buried in the woods outside the town. Angry and scared, Alfred fled, taking with him only a backpack full of clothes and a baseball bat that he had hammered full of nails.

* * *

_Three Years Later_

After three years of running from city to city and staying at various different omega shelters, Alfred finally turned 17 and was turned back out onto the streets.

He only had enough suppressants to get him through his next heat and he had nowhere to go. The shelters had all tried to get him to learn how to be a good omega, how to learn to cook and clean and mind the house. Every time that happened, Alfred would run again, finding a new shelter or a new city to stay in.

But now… Now he was alone again.

Gripping the straps of his backpack, Alfred set off in a random direction. He supposed he would just walk as far as he could, to see if he could find someplace to stay. Maybe there would be a shelter run by people like his parents… Although he doubted that. Few people were like his parents.

A strong smell assaulted his nose, bringing him out of his thoughts, and he glanced around, spotting a group of Alpha males walking toward him. Alfred ducked into an alley, hoping that they wouldn't notice his scent.

He cursed softly when the group stopped in front of the alleyway and glanced at him. Dropping his backpack to the ground, he tugged on the handle of his baseball bat, yanking the rest of it out of the bag.

"What's wrong, 'mega? Lose your way from the bedroom to the kitchen?" One of the Alphas stepped closer to him, smirking as he looked down at Alfred. The two other Alphas joined him and Alfred could feel their eyes moving over his body.

Gripping the bat tighter, he put it over his shoulder as though to swing. Still, the Alphas refused to back off and one of them started to laugh.

"I'm surprised you even know how to hold that thing. You should have been watching the Alphas during a baseball game, not how to actually play. Didn't anyone teach you how to be a proper Omega?" The Alpha stepped closer and sniffed at him before chuckling. "No wonder you're so feisty. You haven't had an Alpha mate you yet! Don't worry, little man, my friends and I would love to help."

"Don't come any closer unless you want a bat of nails in your dick!" Alfred yelled, trying to look menacing. He had never actually hurt anyone before, so he really hoped his bluff would work.

The three of them laughed and only moved closer to him. The one who had yet to speak reached out and pulled Alfred against him. "See how nice this feels?" The man breathed into Alfred's ear, holding him closer when he began to struggle. "Having an Alpha hold you like this… See, if you would just realize that we're above you, you could be happy."

Alfred growled, using his free hand to push against the Alpha's chest. When the man wouldn't budge, he swung his bat upwards, hitting the man in the back. The man's grip loosened and Alfred pulled away, swinging the bat with both hands this time. The sound of ribs crunching and the Alpha falling to the ground from the force of his blow, a _weak omega's_ blow, brought a manic gleam to Alfred's red eyes.

The instant the man hit the ground, his friends' carefree attitudes vanished, replaced by an obvious hatred for Alfred. One of them pulled out a knife from his belt while the other grabbed a broken bottle from the ground, advancing on him.

Swinging again, Alfred missed as the man with the knife sidestepped his swing. The other sliced at his arms with the bottle, nicking his skin. The cut startled him and Alfred dropped the bat. He tried to grab it but was grabbed by both the men and shoved against a wall, cracking Alfred's head against the wall.

One of the men pinned his body and forced a kiss on him. Alfred tried to turn his head away but the other one grabbed his face and forced his mouth open. The man's tongue slipped into his mouth and Alfred felt sick. Not knowing what else to do, Alfred bit down – hard.

The man pulled back, his hands over his mouth, leaving Alfred with the taste of blood in his mouth. His friend stared in shock and Alfred scrambled toward the mouth of the alley, grabbing his bat and backpack before breaking out into a run.

With no destination in mind, Alfred simply ran, trying to put as much distance between himself and the Alphas. He ran as long as he could, until he could no longer feel his legs and his breath was coming in ragged gasps.

Alfred leaned against the wall of a building, trying to catch his breath as he looked around the area he had run to. It seemed rather seedy to him and he decided to leave as soon as he had his breath back.

Well, that had been his plan until a very tall Alpha stepped in front of him.

"Hello, little one. I'm so glad I finally tracked down your scent~" The man loomed over him and Alfred stared up at him.

"Ivan, dear, I think you're frightening the poor boy." The Alpha was gently shoved aside by another man. The man was slightly shorter than Alfred and judging from his smell, he was a Beta. His blue eyes seemed to stare through Alfred, as though he knew everything about the teenager. "Why don't you let us take care of us, pudding pop? You'll be safe and if anyone tries to hurt you, Ivan will take care of them."

Alfred stared at the two of them, wondering where exactly they wanted to take him. "Who are you guys?"

The Beta smiled and held out his hand. "My name is Arthur and my associate is Ivan. We run a… certain establishment, which can help you during your heats. I would love to have you there, cupcake. An Omega with a smell like yours would be most welcome."

"And if I refuse?" Alfred asked, glancing at the two of them.

Arthur smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. "The streets are not kind for an Omega, my dear. Take our offer of safety and let us take care of you." He still held out his hand, waiting for Alfred to shake it.

Hesitating, Alfred took another breath through his nose, Arthur's Beta smell relaxing him. It was familiar, reminding him of his parents. He hadn't thought he'd ever meet someone like them again but this Beta was offering to help him. With a small smile, Alfred shook Arthur's hand. "Thank you."


End file.
